A Night of Fun
by Shadow of Intent
Summary: Just another night in Axel's room! hot and cute smutty story :3


There weren't very many interesting Akuroku fics so I decided write one. And guess what Roxy, Axel is taking the lead!!

**Roxas**: "What the hell!!! How come I never get to be seme?"

**Axel**: "Because I'm hotter, and better in bed then you are. Am I right readers?"

**Namine**: "Hey! What about me?"

**Axel and Author**:" What the hell are you talking about? You're the worse one yet!!"

**Namine**: "I was kind of hoping you guys were starting to like me…" T_T

**Axel**:" I'll roast you like a Christmas goose, I swear it!!"

**Marluxia**: "I'm here for you Namine! We'll have so much "fun" together!" (Licks his lips evilly)

**Namine**: O_O''

**Axel**: "Talk about rapist with a capital "R"

**Roxas and Author**: "More like a pedophile that enjoys "playing" with Flowers and underage girls."

Anyway, please enjoy the readers!

**I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts**

Roxas panted loudly and clawed madly at the wall supporting him as he watched his red-headed lover suck on his member. It was just like the pyro to go down and claim that "certain" prize while he was left there to endure the pleasurable teasing he was given.

"Ah…Gaah Axel!" The blonde cried out when the pyro bit his member playfully, causing him to release in the red-head's mouth.

Axel pulled away from his young lover's member, licking away the cum that dripped on his lips. He looked up, and gently whispered a "shhhhh."

"You were pretty loud just now Roxy. They'll end up hearing you next door."

"You…Bit me…" The boy managed to say as he tried to regain his breath.

"Hm, you mean this here?" The pyro smiled as he lowered his head again, tracing the tip of the blonde's member with his tongue.

Roxas cried out again, his legs shaking which caused him to lean over from all the pleasure he was receiving. He then bit his bottom lip, holding in a moan as the pyro stuck a lubricated finger in his small opening, searching for that all too familiar spot.

"Come on, stand up properly. I'm helping support you aren't I?" Axel laughed as he used his free hand to push his lover back against the wall.

"_We're right next to a bed."_ Roxas thought somewhat impatient.

Axel stuck 2 more fingers in the boy's tight opening, stretching and preparing him for something much bigger that was yet to come; which caused Roxas to lace his fingers in the pyro's soft, spiky hair and whimper slightly.

"Axel- I can't..! Please, I want you now!" Roxas begged as he tugged on pyro's red locks in need.

"I guess it can't be helped," The pyro chuckled as he removed his fingers; He lifted the blonde so he could wrap his arms around his head as he carried him over to the bed.

Axel sat on the edge of the bed and gently rested Roxas over his erection. As he slowly began to push the boy down onto it, he was rewarded this time with a low, husky moan; along with a thin line of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth.

Axel couldn't help but grunt once the boy was fully seated on his cock. His lover was all tight, slick heat around his throbbing cock; just the way he liked it.

Roxas removed his arms from around the Pyro's neck so he could rest them against his shoulders. His crystal blue eyes met with bright green ones that now held a hint of worry and concern. The blonde couldn't help but giggle as he pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's lips.

Axel grinned against his lips as he slipped his tongue into the hot cavern of his blonde lover's mouth; where their tongues fought and wrapped themselves around each other in bid for dominance. They broke the kiss minutes later for air and so they could stare into each other's eyes once more.

The Pyro then began to lift Roxas's hips while the boy held onto his waist. A rhythm soon followed, the blonde closed his eyes in bliss as he pushed down while the other pushed up. Moans and groans filled the empty room as both neared their climax. But before either could cum, Axel suddenly stopped their movements, causing blonde to open his eyes and whimper in disappointment. He moved up and playfully rubbed his nose against his uke's.

"Hold onto me"

"…Axel…" The boy whimpered once more. He pressed his lips against his into another heart-warming kiss while wrapping his arms around his Lover's head like before.

The thrusting commenced; moment's later names were cried out and final kisses against neck and mouth alike were shared once more before sleep consumed them both.

* * *

Roxas's eyes fluttered open at the sound of heavy snoring; from Axel no doubt. He sat up, and turned his head to the side to find his lover all the way on the other side of the mattress. His mouth was slightly open and his arms were folded behind his head.

Roxas couldn't help but giggle as he crawled over to his sleeping lover's side slowly so he wouldn't wake him. He then sat up all the way so he could get a better look at his Friend, while gently running a hand through his red mane. He had a habit of watching him and playing with his hair while he slept in the morning after they made love. He couldn't help it really, besides when they were up at the top of the clock tower resting and eating ice cream, this was really the only time when he got to see his lover truly at peace.

After about a good 20 minutes of staring and stroking his red locks he quietly made his way off the bed to put on his forgotten clothes from the night before. Once fully dressed, he walked over to the bed once more and sat on the side where Axel lay.

"Axel."

No movement

"Axel, everyone's up already. We need to go and repot to Saix."

The only answer he got was soft snores that echoed through the small room.

A small blush appeared on the boy's cheeks as he found himself staring at his pale lips. Without thinking, He slowly began to lean down toward his face until he was face to face with his sleeping Seme.

Then, ever so lightly, he pressed a small gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, you."

Roxas instantly jumped back as the Pyro's eyes suddenly snapped open. Axel slowly sat up and glared at his blonde lover.

"You've got some nerve molesting me in my sleep."

"N-no, that…I didn't mean it like-"

Before he had a chance to finish the older boy tackled him and straddled his hips; while pinning both his hands above his head.

"Do it again."

"Eh?"

Axel sheepishly grinned and leaned down to lick the smaller boy's nose playfully

"Do it again, just like you did the first time."

**END**

**Aww, looks like Axels' ready for another round 3**

**Yay, second story finally completed! Haha, I tried to make the ending cute; I hope this was good enough for you naughty readers.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


End file.
